The First Kiss
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Victorian has crush on her best friend.


The First Kiss

Warning: Gendered Vlad and sucky spelling and crappy grammar

Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Vladimir that is Heather Brewer. Or Hot Topic.

Setting after 8th grade.

Summary: Victorian is regular teenage girl but with a secret she is a half vampire. Has a crush on her best friend Henry.

Victorian:

Ever since I was little I had crush on Henry. But now were divide base on are looks. Henry looks like a God with his Gold hair and his green eyes (A/N Does he have green eyes?). Henry is well built nice tone chest, while dorky me I have long black that reach my shoulders with my black colors eyes. I envy girls with breast size higher than A-36 because that my size. I'm also mistake as a Goth because always wear black. Henry wears different colors but never black I think? That makes us different and how we got divide that was a painful memory.

**Flashback **

Henry and I finally made to school and then people start to surrounds us pushing me away from Henry. Most of the guys were ask him how was vacation and most all girls were flirting with him. I grow jealous but there nothing I can do because where on different ladder on the popular he on top while I'm on the bottom. I wave goodbye to Henry knowing that was our last walk together. Later on that day I went to lunch I saw Henry eating at the the popular table I sigh knowing if I try going to the popular table I get laugh. Thank god Nelly for packing my lunch with blood capsule and I hope the blood and I hope the blood is O positive. When I was walking to open table that where everything went wrong. Before I got there I got trip I land on my lunch the blood capsule exploded everywhere and everybody was laughing at me I got up and look at them they think I'm going to cry but I didn't I look at Henry with hurts eyes I open my mouth "Are you happy you lost your close friends Henry". The truth is that Henry knows my secret.

**End of Flashback **

After lunch incident I rarely talk to him. By not talking to him is avoiding him so far ok. Until ask him to figure who is Otis and how he know my secret. In the end I and Henry find out that he is my uncle and there is society of vampire. There is leader his name is D'ablo who I hate. But I survive and made through 8th grade and its summer and no Henry yea.

**Henry:**

I haven't seen Victorian at all ever since we found out that Otis is her uncle. After that she just drops out of even noticing me. I only once saw her which right now she talking to Nelly there at the mall. I try walk towards them but Victorian walk different dictions when Nelly told her to meet in front of mall at 5:00P.M. Victorian just nod and kiss her check. Then Victorian went to Hot Topic to meet up with two Goth girls. They went inside and I stay outside because inside its dark and creepy.

**Victorian: **

Nelly and I just finish shopping for school*sigh* summer is over then I notice Snow and October I ask Nelly to walk around she nod. I race over to Snow and October and shot "Snow and October over here"! Before I meet up with them I felt someone was watching me I look behind me and there was no one strange.

**Henry:**

That was close. I forgot Victorian can sense me. More reason I like with her long obsidian hair and her midnight eyes. Her pale skin make moon envy her. Whoa I'm falling for my best friend the same friends that bite me at eight. I'm falling for her … no I'm in love with her jeez that sound cheesy.

**Victorian:**

I went into Hot Topic October, Snow, I look for new cloths. I saw a shirt that say** Vampire Suck** I laugh I show Snow and October they laugh too. I put the shirt away then I saw corset it was beautiful with blood red lace and black material was soft and stretchy I saw October walk over to me and Snow opening the dressing room door October ask "are you going goggle on that dress or you going to try it on"? She grabs me and the dress and pushes me the dressing room October told me "you're not coming out until I see you in that dress". I sigh and heard Snow giggle. I put it on but when I was done then I notice how reliving I blush but I came out and try to cover my chest and trying to pull down on the dress because my underwear and showing my pale legs. I feel I have all eyes on me.

**Henry:**

Victorian look amazing and breath taking. Then bunch of guys were surrounding Victorian and I felt a ping of jealously in my chest. I did not hesitate to go in dark store to save my girl I push through crowd of guys to get through.

**Normal point of view **

Henry made his way to Victorian to protect her. "Henry what are you doing here"? Victorian was shock that Henry was here. Henry shout out "you guys stay from my girl" Victorian blush and look over at Snow and October they were giving her a thumbs up all the guys give up and left. Victorian look over at Henry "what"? Henry looks back at Victorian "your girl" Victorian raise an eyebrow. "Well I guess should explain but this" Henry pulls Victorian into kiss. Victorian eyes widen 'The rumors are true he is good kisser' Henry pull away "I like you a lot will you go out with me". Victorian eyes widen "yes I will go out".

**The End**

Please review this is my first fanfiction please be easy on me.


End file.
